


Blood-Letting Beast x Female Hunter

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Beast sex, F/M, I've been meaning to finish this one for awhile, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, sorry this one is a bit rushed towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: Just one of the many Bloodborne smuts that I've been meaning to finish for awhile. I'm sorry if this one is a bit rushed towards the end, but I tried my best to make it good. Hope you enjoy it anyways! :3





	Blood-Letting Beast x Female Hunter

This dungeon room was too damn small for a beast this size. 

The hunter found herself grimacing with this thought as she paced back and forth outside of the lair of what had to have been her largest prey yet. Her anxious and agitated footsteps echoed throughout Lower Loran like a desperate cry for assistance. She had actually entertained the thought of enlisting one of the smaller beast’s help in fighting this thing, but the thought seemed too dangerous to even consider. 

Fighting this beast was a whole new experience for her, since she had only ever fought huge beasts in open areas. It was nearly ridiculous how many times her back had found the wall trying to dodge out of the way of this beast’s long arms, and the blowback from its feet felt like a small earthquake, blowing her back or off her feet completely. Her poor coat had more dust caked onto it than the whole dungeon. But, despite her laundering issues, this was not the pressing issue at the moment. How was she suppose to kill this infernal thing? 

The dark space at least provided a sort of serenity that allowed the hunter to process her thoughts. She leaned against the doors to the beast’s room and listened to its low, steady growl, a constant rumble she had become too familiar with. ‘Think, what do beasts want more than anything, other than to tear me apart?’ That last prospect put a dampener on her confidence a bit, but nonetheless, she tried to rack her tired brain for answers. Most of the beasts she had encountered, as of now, were mostly transformed humans. Men and women, some most likely hunters before, taken by the scourge. They still had to have wants. But what? 

Her gloved hand brushed over a smooth surface as she put it in her coat pocket. Curious, she pulled what appeared to be a bottle of deep red liquid. She put it to her nose and cringed back in disgust. It was one of those pungent blood cocktails, one of the many items she’d never had much use for in the hunt. Even so, her eyes began to wander over the surface of the glass, observing the viscous liquid contents as it sloshed around under the cloth tucked into the neck of the bottle, staining the end of it blood red. She could only guess that these might be used to lure beasts away, or into a mild bloodlust, as they would follow the scent of the blood…

Her head raised slowly from looking down at the bottle, and a look of exasperation spread over her face. “You bloody great fool.” The hunter scolded her ignorance, slapping her forehead and pushing her hat up slightly. She was glad for her solitude, for once, in the dungeon. If anyone had seen her blush this hard from embarrassment, they would have to die. 

Finishing her self-loathing, the hunter ran up the steps, away from the beast’s room. Her supply of items needed for her new plan was stagnant, so back to the dream she went. Time would only tell if the plan would work, though. 

 

‘Damn, these are heavier than they appear.’ The hunter lugged her coat full of blood cocktails back to the beast’s lair. It was a near nightmare getting the infernal things back here in one piece, what with angry pthumerians and lycanthropes trying to tackle her to the ground. These costed too many echoes to just go willy-nilly and end up busting them all over herself. And in a place chock-full of beasts, she would definitely be in a predicament. 

Soon enough, she dodged and avoided lesser prey until her boots padded down a set of stairs in a room off to the side of the main dungeon area to her real target. This was it, she thought, I’m coming out of this fight alive this time. The hunter ignored the shaking of her hands as she gripped her weapon harder, and used the other to open up the small gilded doors. She cautiously poked her head into the room and scanned it. It took no time for her keen eyes to find the broad back of the beast. It was turned away from the door, and thus wouldn’t see her come in. 

A single step in. the bottles lining her coat’s interior clinked together. ‘Bugger.’ 

A wave of nausea passed through her at hearing the beast snort once, hard, apparently waking up. It growled and began to turn. No! Would she lose her chance? She had to move. Now!

Fumbling with one of the bottles, she steadied her hand, gripped it, and drew back to throw it at the beast. If this worked, the beast would hopefully attack whatever part of its body the liquid coated. And maybe, just maybe, it would give her some great leeway in the fight. Maybe she wouldn’t have to fight at all!

The glass bottle went flying. And, at that moment, so did one of the beast’s large hands. The two things connected. 

The hunter could’ve rejoiced, if the complete opposite of what she expected hadn’t happened. Of course she would forget about how close of quarters this fight was, and how close the beast’s swings were. The beast fully turned to see a hunter. A blood cocktail drenched hunter, cursing and flinging it from her coat. The creature sniffed the air, and caught wind of it. It smelled, to this horribly transformed beast, like dinner. 

The shaking ground alerted the thoroughly pissed hunter and she casted her gaze up. A face, baring grossly yellowing fangs and rancid puffs of breath, met with hers. In near paralyzed fear, she cringed as the thing leaned down and pushed its nose into her coat. 

“Hey! Stop that! Sto- ah!” Its giant hand clasped around her and raised her up into the air. The hunter struggled enough just so that the hand around her body suddenly decided to squeeze. In seconds, she began to feel shards of glass pressing into her skin through her clothes, then a rush of warm liquid.

Oh no. 

It wasn’t just the loss of her secret weapon, but all those hard-earned blood echoes. Gone.

And now she smelled like blood. Great.

The beast brought her closer to its ugly mug, heavy, disgusting puffs of air seeping through the gaps in its teeth. She watched its soulless eyes look her over, and then light up with excitement. The hunter could practically hear the dinner bells going off within its head. Instead of just going ahead and eating her, however, the beast had to do something else.

Its giant tongue drops out of its mouth and it dragged it up the hunter’s face, covering her in saliva.

‘Why…’ The hunter shook the substance off of herself, her hat falling to the ground in the process. Of all the things it could’ve done, it had to lick her.   
She had given up on the notion that she would possibly make it out of this fight with her life and turned her attention back to the beast. It was just staring at her, its nostrils flaring as it continued to sniff the cocktail-glazed hunter. She was practically a walking, talking beast pastry. How had he not devoured her yet?  
“What the hell are you waiting for?” The hunter said, sputtering to get some spit off of her mouth. 

To her surprise, the beast looked back at her and… smiled? The hand clutching the hunter began to lower back to the ground and she began to think that he might let her go, when he finally showed her what his attention was on for those moments. 

In his other hand, the beast was working his massive penis up and down. The hunter’s eyes went wide with surprise. How had she not seen that in the few times she’d fought this thing?

He started to move her closer to his erect member until her face was pressed against it, moving her slowly up and down. Ugh, this was disgusting. The spit, the smell, and now she was starting to feel sticky all over from the blood cocktails. She was pretty sure it had soaked her all the way to her nickers. And, apparently, she had not made the beast want to eat anything, but had made him horny? 

Eventually his whole penis was covered in saliva, the spit transferring over from her to it. She was then pulled away from it and brought back up to the beast’s mouth. He suddenly flipped her upside down and her arms were freed. She tried to bend her body up to try and pry his fingers open, but stopped when she felt exactly what he was doing. The beast was tearing at her trousers with his teeth, until the fabric ripped from her body completely, leaving her bare except for her underclothes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” She yelled, trying to kick the beast in the face. 

The blood-letting beast then started sniffing at her underwear. “Oh… please stop…” She was right, it had soaked her down to her unmentionables. His other hand then reached and pulled them off of her legs and threw them elsewhere, but not before giving them one more long, unnecessary sniff. Did this thing have to be such a pervert? 

His tongue darted out again and began to lick her exposed nether regions. She tried to squeeze her thighs together, but his tongue was too determined to keep doing what it was doing, slicking her down and covering her in even more disgusting liquids. Like she hadn’t had enough of that tonight. However, even though she could do without the saliva, she had to admit that this did feel kind of good. It wasn’t the ideal circumstances to have sex. And not the ideal partner. Ah hell, what was she thinking? It was sex with a giant monster, nothing about this was normal. Doesn’t mean that it didn’t feel good. 

The hunter bit her lip and held in what moans she could. But the beast caught onto her pleasure and decided to try something new. She gasped and held her hands over her mouth when he suddenly started probing around with his large finger. When he finally found her hole, he didn’t wait, and shoved it inside of her.

“Wait, st-aah!” This was all the hunter could manage as her insides were stretched by his intruding digit. She hadn’t expected it to be this big, let alone fill her up so much. It was almost like it was poking her stomach it was in her so deep. Maybe even her lungs? She could barely catch her breath. 

After a few minutes, the blood-letting beast pulled his finger from her and lowered her closer to the ground, maneuvering her back upright in his hand. Breath filled her lungs once again and the hunter tried to look over her shoulder at what he was doing, but filled with panic when she felt his girth part her thighs. How did he possibly think that he was going to fit? Well, he was a beast with only sex on the mind, so this was inevitable, she thought. 

Before she knew it, her hole was being ripped open and his penis entered her body. The hunter’s mouth opened, but barely a squeal emerged. Oh gods, he was too big! She could practically feel her organs all being pushed upwards inside of her. Once he started to move, however, it wasn’t as bad as she’d thought it would be. In fact, there was a bit of pleasure to be derived from it once he was a few thrusts in, and she could now appreciate just how full she was. Full of beast cock. It felt delicious. 

The hunter’s tongue flew out of her mouth as she moaned in her newfound ecstasy. This allowed some of the thing’s spit, flowing down from its open maw, to drip into it. Was it the closest she’d get to kissing him? Probably. The rest of the spit slipped down her body and to her legs, flowing between her legs and lubricating his dick in places it had started to become dry, which was a small blessing to the hunter. Getting fucked by a slobbery dick was ultimately better than going it raw with nothing but your own fluids to cover that square footage.

She began to feel herself going limp from how tired she was becoming from their session. The beast lifted her body back up with one hand and continued to move his hips back and forth, in unsteady intervals. It was hard, but she could feel her peak quickly approaching. And before she could blink, the beast thrusted one last time and filled her with its hot cum, letting out a piercing roar as he came. Her climax was but a speck in the sea compared to the amount of cum that he released into her. 

Finally finished with the spent hunter, the beast pulled her off of him and laid her on the ground below. Her body spasmed a bit as his cum spurted out of her stretched vagina, pooling around her. She caught her breath and took in exactly all of the feelings around her. She was covered in sticky blood cocktail juice, even after being drenched in beast spit, and now, she was laying in a puddle of beast cum. She was surprised that she was even still alive after that thorough fucking. 

There was one good thing that she could take away from this experience, other than the sex: now she knew what the blood cocktails were truly used for. Or, at least, what her use for them was.


End file.
